


Serene

by blastitlouder



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastitlouder/pseuds/blastitlouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was deceptively calm, being tucked inside that little box floating in space with a monster.</p><p>[Now with Russian Translation!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serene

**Author's Note:**

> I had to pump out the venom from the update. So YAY you all get to come straight to hell with me now!
> 
> There's now a Russian translation of this fanfic, done by the ever-lovely user 626 (Starg1 on FF.net). Go find it  
> [here!](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/10443548/1/%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%BC%D1%8F%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%B6%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C)

It was deceptively calm, being tucked inside that little box floating in space with a monster. Really, the whole thing had no business being as tranquil as it was. He was trapped in a jettisoned cell with Overlord and he doubted the mech was up for much company. Yet Chromedome’s face sunk away from the porthole and all Rewind could see was stars and the Lost Light cushioned in the yawning dark. It was…serene in a sickening way.

The ship really was beautiful, even with the emergency lights flashing through the windows in perfect beat. It had to be chaos back aboard the ship, everyone scuttling this way and that to collect whomever they could. It was quiet out here, the noisy anarchy unable to strike against his audios and tear at his nerves. The camera light flickered in the window pane and Rewind saw the enormous hand reaching for him. Had already seen it, in fact, but he hadn’t wanted to watch.

The irony of it all, his refusal to watch his own impending doom, was practically tangible in the air around him. He’d be made to look soon enough. Until then, Rewind wanted to watch the Lost Light shrink into the plush black. The ship was beautiful out here, at least twice as beautiful now hanging in space with its hodgepodge repairs as it had been before they had left Cybertron. His fingers curled around the edge of the porthole as he optics tried to find where he’d seen Chromedome last.

Chromedome…

Rewind felt a slip of regret slither into his processor, slicing a series of neat lines into the quiet haze he’d fallen into watching the stars. Chromedome was going to be devastated. Who was going to take care of him now? Was anyone on that ship going to reach for him in the dark and grasp his fingers until he stopped wheezing half-screams out of his vents? He bit back the hiccup and the camera light flickered again. The hand had gotten closer.

He was scared, suddenly and brutally terrified. Rewind was trapped in this box and he was going to die, that much was certain. But Chromedome was safe and one of the last things Rewind had said to him was that he wasn’t going to forgive him. His tanks churned and he felt like purging. Chromedome was going to blame himself for all of this and all he’d remember was Rewind saying that awful thing. What’s worse, he had meant it.

He had expected to get out of this alive, to go back to their habsuite after Ratchet had fixed them up. He had expected to scream at Chromedome for hours, for them to have the largest fight of their lives, expected to go and stay with Blaster for a bit. He had been so furious…it seemed stupidly petty out here. It had been another broken promise, just another one in a long line of them. They would have gotten over it. That much had been obvious, since he had been so quick to leap.

He didn’t regret it. The ship was safe now. Chromedome was safe. Blaster was safe. Coolant pricked at the edges of his optics as that terrible hand finally reached him, curling around his waist. His fingers dug into the porthole’s edges; he didn’t want to look at that monster yet. He could still see the Lost Light and he didn’t want the last thing he saw to be that terrifying face grinning down before he—

Movement caught his optics and Rewind clawed to keep himself grounded, optics seeking what had shifted in the ship. He hardly noticed the coolant running down his faceplates as he finally caught the ship’s guns swiveling into position. There was that niggling in the back of his helm, like someone trying to send him a comm. His spark spun and rose even as the comm refused to connect. He knew exactly who it was.

“I’m so sorry, Domey.”


End file.
